Into Iadara
Leaving Omesta '''Nycaloth''' Inarin, Seth, and Verde made their way back to Greengold from Omesta, leaving Sir Tyrion, Shadowflame, Voriel, and Ward to venture to the Kyonin River, the shortest path leading to the Elven Capitol of Iadara. Sir Tyrion warned, from his experience with the river prior to arriving in Omesta, the river was fraught with a voracious breed of fish that had attacked him and his raft alike, eating away at its binding ropes and the wood. Just a few hours later, outside of Omesta, the Musetouched Summoner Kisara was in flight upon the back of her draconic eidolon Shocharos, losing her Razmiran pursuers, leaving them to the mercy of the trees guarding Kyonin's northern border. From above the treeline of the Fierani Forest Shocharos spotted a large, bat-winged demon standing over what appeared to be a ragged man with blue skin. Kisara watched as the blue man essentially pleaded to the demon as it hurled insults back. The harsh, abyssal words bellowed through the forest, bounding through the trees and alerting the party nearby. Arming themselves with blade, shield, and magical augmentations, they rushed forth, coming to the clearing where the demon stood over his would be victim. Ward identified the demon as a Nycaloth, a four-armed demon that served as a vanguard for abyssal armies, most likely a servant of the Tanglebriar Lord himself. As the party charged the demon the summoner and her eidolon remained above to observe, and the blue-skinned man fled, putting the party between him and the Nycaloth. The two magical scimitars and twin katars, while they proved potentially deadly, did little against the careful preparation of the party, and it quickly fell. '''The Musetouched and the Half-demon''' After looting the Nycaloth of his weapons the party was left to the two newcomers. While Kisara acted wary around the party, Shocharos guardedly so, the Versel talked quickly, though his words possessed more twist and turns than the forest about. Sir Tyrion ended this problem by casting a Zone of Truth spell, preventing Versel from uttering a lie. While the spell itself did nothing to prevent him from withholding information, Versel’s gab proved to be his own undoing, giving the party more information than they desired. They found he was a half-demon, sired by a succubus most likely among Treerazer’s Tanglebriar host, and he had caused the deaths of those who were caught unaware of his life-sapping curse. While he knew of this, he seemed willing to risk further incidents, leaving the group to wonder if they could ever place their trust in such an individual. The unicorn especially wanted to run him through. In this case they came to a compromise, they would allow the three, eidolon included, to travel with them to Iadara, but once there the elves would deal with Versel in the matter they saw fit. '''The Marta'Ihim''' Upon the waters they found several elven maidens swimming along the surface, trying to tempt them into the waters. As the group saw through the obvious ruse, resisting the enchantments that tried to lull them overboard, the elves tried to pull the party overboard, failing as their assaults were returned in kind. Every blow revealed the elves for what they were, a swarm of iridescent fish, known to Shadowflame and Ward as Marta'lhim, or the Fey Fish. The moment the last was forced back Shocharos lifted the boat into the sky and the party headed to the mist-covered city of Iadara ahead. '''Iadara, Elven City of Illusion''' After braving the dangers of the Kyonin River, the players found themselves flying above the mist covered Elven capital of Iadara. Slowly they descended, readying themselves for what laid beneath. They found purchase on the quartz-like city streets, unable to see more than five feet ahead in any direction, unknownly having moved into a illusuory mist, one of the greatest Elven defenses, designed in days forgotten, to keep intruders lost within their city, never to find locales of importance. After an hour of wandering about aimlessly, finding no structure or signs of life, save for the seemingly endless pathway, a band of spectral elves appeared from the mist, surrounding the party. This guard faded into the mist and a path parted in the fog, leading the party to a large spire of a building, its entrance descending down before reaching its true base '''Imprisoned in the Spire''' '''Revelation of the Lantern''' '''Return of Seth''' =